1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is structural sleeping areas for children. More precisely, it is structures shaped like animals for children to use while taking naps.
2) Description of the Related Art
Little children need naps during the day. Little children also like familiar things that are special to them. In the prior art, the child usually took a nap in his or her crib. A crib is inaccessible to the child who wishes to lie down immediately. Napping on a chair or sofa presents the potential hazard of the child turning over during sleep and falling off the piece of furniture. Napping on a traveled floor or carpet is unsanitary. What has been lacking from the prior art is a clean place that the child can access on his or her own and that presents no potential danger allowing falls.